The Years to Come
by lotus-petal
Summary: 18 year old Kagome thought her life was the same everyday. When she is tranported 500 years into the past, she meets Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Will Kagome's life ever be the same? Does she want it to change back?


Well this is my first fan fiction so give me pointers!

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! 'Damn it someone turn it off!' 18 year old Kagome screamed in her head. She felt around for her alarm clock.

When her hand finally touched to cold surface, she hit it with her fist on the snooze button. The annoying beeping ceased. 'Thank you!' Kagome thought. She was about to fall back into sleep land when she heard her mother calling her.

"Kagome!"

'Maybe if I don't say anything she will think I left.'

"Kagome Higurashi get your butt down here or you will be late for school! And I am not making up a excuse for you again!"

'Damn it!' Kagome finally gave in. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the edge. She stretched and yawned. "Yet another episode of my boring life begins."

Little did she know that was where she was wrong.

Meanwhile 500 years in the past………

Kikyo was doing her daily errands. Tending to her garden, caring for the children of the village, fighting off demons, the usual. When she was gathering herbs from her garden when she felt a familiar aura.

Kikyo smirked and said, "Inuyasha, you can come out now. I know you're there." Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha, clad in his red fire-rat kimono jump down from the Sacred tree. Kikyo stood up and smirked at him. "Do you plan to try to steal the jewel today too?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and just said, "Feh." Kikyo turned back to her garden. Right as she did that, she could hear and sense Inuyasha running at her. She moved at the last minute, making Inuyasha stumble and fall into the ground. Kikyo started to giggle. Inuyasha looked up at her from his spot on the ground.

"It's not funny!" Kikyo kept on laughing. Inuyasha stood up and turned to Kikyo. "I said stop!" She just kept on laughing. Inuyasha becoming frustrated to no end, grabbed Kikyo by both her arms and kissed her. Kikyo shocked stiffened immediately.

'What is Inuyasha doing?' Kikyo thought but before she knew it she was responding to his kiss. Inuyasha then pulled away. Kikyo whined, feeling the chill of the air on her lips.

Inuyasha realizing what he just did, fled into the forest. Kikyo just stood there in shock.

'What just happened?'

With Inuyasha………

Inuyasha at the moment was a good 2 miles away from Kikyo. "What hell did I just do?" He griped onto a tree trunk and started to hit his head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, she probably thinks I'm a freak." He stepped away from the tree.

"I just totally revealed my feelings for her. I just had to kiss her! I couldn't think of anything else to stop her laughing .No, I have to kiss her!" Before Inuyasha could finish his talk with himself he felt a familiar aura. "Well I never thought I would see you here."

"Hello little brother."

500 years in the future……

Kagome just got out of the bathroom when she saw the clock. "Shit it's 7:36? I'm going to be late!" She quickly slipped on her uniform and shoes and grabbed her book bag.

She ran down stairs to see her mom in the kitchen and her grandpa sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. 'I guess Sota left without me.' "Ok mom I'm leaving!"

"Bye!" Kagome was just about to leave when she heard mom call her name. "Kagome could you please get the cat out of the well house? Buyo chased a mouse in there and she hasn't come out yet." "But mom I have to go!" "Please Kagome, real quick?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine! But if I'm late, you better have a good excuse ready!" Kagome ran out the door and ran over to the well shrine, across the yard. She opened the sliding door and peered inside.

"Buyo?" she called out. She walked down the stairs a little. "Cat, your going to make me late, where are you?" She moved towards the well when she felt something brush up against her leg. She screamed. Kagome turned around to see Buyo sitting on the stairs with an innocent look on her face. Kagome sighed in frustration. "Come on you stupid cat. Let's get you back to the hous-" Kagome felt the floor shake.

"What the?" She turned towards the well to see a blue light coming from it. She then heard a voice. "It is time…"" What?" Kagome said.

Before she could say anything else the blue light wrapped itself around Kagome and pulled her into the well.

Well tell me if you like it!

Please R&R!

Lotus petal


End file.
